Pânico na Band
Pânico na Band é a segunda versão televisiva do humorístico brasileiro do programa radiofônico Pânico ''exibido pela Band desde o dia 1º de abril de 2012, sucedendo o ''Pânico na TV. O formato do programa pertence a Jovem Pan, que produz o programa em parceira com a Band, sendo que a emissora possui os direitos de exibição até 2017. A cada ano, o programa ganha uma nova temporada cheia de novidades, sendo que a primeira estreou em 1º de abril de 2012, a segunda em 17 de fevereiro de 2013 e a terceira na noite de 16 de fevereiro de 2014. A quarta temporada estreou em 22 de fevereiro de 2015, e a quinta estreou em 31 de janeiro de 2016. Formato O Pânico na Band ''tem o mesmo formato do antigo ''Pânico na TV, criado em 2003 após os membros do programa de rádio nacional homônimo almejarem uma maior divulgação da atração. Oficialmente, foi idealizado por Tutinha, presidente da rádio Jovem Pan. Ancorado e narrado por Emílio Surita, o programa conta atualmente também com a apresentação de Mari Gonzalez, Marcos Chiesa, Rodrigo Scarpa, Márvio Lúcio, Gui Santana , Evandro Santo, entre outros integrantes do elenco. História 2012: Mudança da RedeTV! para a Rede Bandeirantes As especulações da vinda da equipe do Pânico à Band começaram no fim de 2011, quando a insatisfação na RedeTV! ficou clara, devido aos frequentes atrasos nos salários; porém, esta especulação pareceu não avançar naquele momento, e deu a entender que eles continuariam na emissora. Mas, em 16 de fevereiro de 2012, a equipe do Pânico assinou contrato com a rede do Morumbi. Segundo o dono da Jovem Pan e dos direitos do programa, Antônio Augusto Amaral de Carvalho, o Tutinha, o fechamento do contrato durou apenas 24 horas – sem haver negociações prévias. Alguns integrantes do elenco, como Sabrina Sato, Eduardo Sterblitch e Wellington Muniz que tinha contrato com a RedeTV!, tiveram seus contratos rescindidos automaticamente podendo ir para a Band sem multa contratual. A estreia do humorístico na nova emissora – agora chamado de Pânico na Band – se deu em 1 de abril, como parte da programação 2012 da Band. No dia 24 de fevereiro de 2012, o apresentador do programa, Emílio Surita, e o diretor do programa, Allan Rapp, confirmaram a contratação do humorista Guilherme Santana, que estava no elenco do programa Comédia MTV, na MTV Brasil. Na noite de 12 de março de 2012 a turma do Pânico fez uma participação especial no programa CQC para promover a atração que estrearia na noite de 1 de abril, os dois programas simularam um debate para decidir qual programa é o melhor. 1ª temporada (2012) O primeiro quadro do programa foi "Prainha Gente Fina" onde o elenco do programa vai às praias do Brasil fazer entrevistas com humor. Durante o quadro, são exibidas algumas brincadeiras com os banhistas e as pessoas que passam andando pela praia. Quando é exibida os quadros "Ibiza" e "Spring Break" o "Prainha Gente Fina" não é exibida. Outro quadro é "O Maior Arregão do Mundo", onde o elenco do programa tem que topar fazer desafios perigosos e radicais; aquele que não participar da brincadeira recebe um ponto negativo e aquele que participar, um ponto positivo. O humorístico também fez sátiras do Jornal da Noite (aqui chamado "Jornal do Boris"). No quadro, Márvio Lúcio, o Carioca, interpreta o personagem principal do quadro, imitando o jornalista Boris Casoy. O quadro é semelhante ao extinto Jô Suado: na bancada, Boris recebe convidados fazendo piadas, e passando supostas notícias com humor. Após o sucesso do "Melhor Melhor do Mundo" (com Eduardo Sterblitch), o Pânico criou um novo quadro: o "Joguim da Verdade", onde o Melhor Melhor do Mundo entrevista duas pessoas, do elenco do pânico. E faz perguntas sobre a vida pessoal dela, se ela rir se dá como verdade, se não rir, se dá como mentira. O Pânico também lançou o "Troféu Joel Santana", onde Carioca interpreta o técnico Joel Santana dando aulas de inglês para os artistas. O quadro é "inspirado" no episódio em que Joel Santana, durante a Copa das Confederações de 2009 na África do Sul, tentou dar uma entrevista em inglês, mas acabou fracassando ao misturar palavras em português às respostas. Daniel Peixoto, o Alfinete, se disfarça de repórter de um canal de celebridades estrangeiro e vai entrevistar diversos artistas Brasileiros – em inglês, é claro: os erros de inglês são contados e formam um ranking, aquelas que erram menos recebem o troféu do quadro. O quadro "Amaury Dumbo" continua na atração, indo a festas e eventos com Os Prateados. Dessa vez, ele conta com a participação de Guilherme Santana nas matérias, interpretando Otário Mesquita (sátira de Otávio Mesquita). O Pânico também, leva alguns de seus integrantes para cobrir o Spring Break, no México. E na época de julho eles vão a Ibiza, na Espanha. Mas no decorrer do programa, eles acabam indo a todo tipo de festas em vários países. O programa criou uma conta no Twitter dado como o nome de Bem Fudidex. Quando a conta chega-se a 1 milhão de seguidores, o programa iria sortear para um dos seguidores. O sorteio foi feito por Inri Cristo no palco. A atração lançou o quadro "Academia das Panicats", onde todas devem cumprir provas dadas por Bolinha (Marcelo Picon), diretor de externas do programa. Alguma vezes fazem paródias de novelas e filmes com humor. Desde então, o programa vêm tendo vários quadros diferentes, sempre com um toque de humor. O programa gerou um quadro de muito sucesso, que foi Avenida Barril sátira de Avenida Brasil ''telenovela exibida pela Rede Globo em 2012. O quadro trazia todo o elenco do programa satirizando os personagens da novela da Globo, porém bem diferente com muito humor. O mesmo aconteceu com um outro quadro, dessa vez, chamado ''Save George inspirada em Salve Jorge, semelhante a Avenida Barril. O Pânico continuou com o Pânico Futebol Clube vindo da RedeTV!. O elenco do quadro vareia, quando é jogo do Santos, Ceará imita Pelé, e vai com Nicole Bahls ao jogos do peixe. Quando é jogos do Palmeiras quem cobre é Marcos Chiesa, o Bola. Mais na maioria das vezes quem grava a matéria é Alfinete, e Daniel Zukerman, nos jogos de Corinthians e São Paulo. Também lançaram o quadro Musas da Band onde os usuários das redes sociais opinam e votam, sobre quem é a mulher mais bonita que trabalha no Grupo Bandeirantes. Quem venceu foi Nadja Haddad. 2ª temporada (2013) Em 2013, o programa sofreu algumas mudanças, no cenário, além de adotar um novo logotipo mais moderno. Com vários novos quadros, e sem o "Jornal do Boris" que repercutiu de uma forma boa em 2012. Além disso, outros quadros também foram retirados, tais como "Prainha Gente Fina". Em 17 de fevereiro de 2013, estreia a segunda temporada do Pânico na Band, que rendeu mais uma multa à Band pelo uso não permitido da imagem de Silvio Santos. A ex-panicat Nicole Bahls retornou ao programa no começo de abril para fazer parte do quadro de apresentadores da atração. No início de 2013, Nicole assinou contrato com a Rede Bandeirantes e passou a dividir espaço com a até então única apresentadora mulher da trupe Sabrina Sato. Um dos primeiros quadros exibidos em sua nova temporada foi A Turma do Marcelo Sem Dente onde Carioca faz Marcelo Rezende. Dentro deste quadro tinha outros, como Joguinho da Palavra semelhante ao jogo da forca porém sem nenhum nexo, Poderoso Castiga, ''resolvia problemas de uma mulher que tinha aparelhos, ou parentes demoníacos, e o hipnotizador ''Fabio Cruentes, O Bem Dormido que sempre fazia brincadeiras com Guilherme Santana, tais como raspar o cabelo, e a sobrancelha. Ixxxkenta, sátira de Esquenta! programa dominical da Rede Globo, Ceará imita Regina Casé que sempre recebe convidados satirizando artistas em um cenário improvisado, geralmente eles fazem paródia de músicas famosas de cantores. Quem Ri se Ferra entrou no lugar de O Maior Arregão do mundo, seis participantes dividido em grupos de dois, assistem uma atração engraçada feita no palco onde os participantes não podem dar risada, no final é feita uma votação para ver quem irá pagar um castigo. Verdade Ou Mito? ''foi outra atração na temporada, semelhante ao "Dicas com Marcos Chiesa" que era exibido no antigo ''Pânico na TV porém reduzido. Bolinha testa em Bola se algumas pesquisas de cientistas são verdadeiras ou falsas. Semana em Pânico foi um quadro que não durou muito tempo na atração, Christian Pior dá as noticias da semana fazendo um comentário de humor no final, sempre recebendo um convidado especial. O Impostor continua no Pânico, porém não mais como um quadro fixo. Pânico Testes que também não é quadro fixo, testa as pessoas na rua, por exemplo, o que elas fariam se encontrasse uma nota de cem na rua, ou algo do tipo. No segundo semestre estreou o Funk Zica da Comunidade onde Sabrina Sato vai aos morros do Rio de Janeiro entrevistar os mc's, para concorrem um prêmio. Luan Sacana e Gustavo Lindo foi um quadro que terminou no segundo semestre do programa onde Marcelo Ié Ié e Guilherme Santana vão em baladas noturnas para entrevistarem e "pegar" mulheres. Vovó Vida Loka, também foi um quadro do programa não fixo, em que Daniel Zukerman ia na casa da Vovó trollar ela, e seus netos. Os Rolês Mais Tops do Mundo Vesgo, e Daniel vão para o verão no México, na praia de Ibiza, também já foram para o festival Tomorrowland na Bélgica. Bola e Bolinha também é um quadro permanente do programa onde eles trollam as assistentes do programa. Ao fim do quadro A Turma do Marcelo Sem Dente no meio do segundo semestre gerou uma pequena rivalidade entre Guilherme Santana e Edu, quando Guilherme surpreendeu a todos e fez a brincadeira que ele sofria de Eduardo no quadro. Na semana seguinte, Edu pediu para sair do quadro, e Carioca também. Depois disso os dois disputam o Cinturão do Humor, os dois criam quadros diferentes, e o que for mais votado continua na atração. Dentre eles foram, Pânico Santana, A Praça é Grossa, Jô Suado, e É Nóis Cumpadi. Poderoso, acabou vencendo por quatro semana seguidas e continuou no programa, interpretado por Eduardo Sterblitch. O Pânico também lançou o "Pagode da Ofensa" onde um grupo de pagodeiros cantam músicas ofendendo o pessoal que passa pelas praças em São Paulo. Um dos quadro que foi promovido é "A Vingança dos Beagles" muito semelhante ao primeiro quadro do programa na RedeTV!, "A Hora da Morte". Saída de Sabrina Sato, e ida para a Rede Record Em dezembro de 2013, Sabrina Sato assina contrato com a Rede Record, depois de 10 anos no Pânico. A notícia de que a ida dela para a Record já era certa saiu na noite de 6 de dezembro e explodiu no dia seguinte depois que vários colunistas passaram a confirmar a informação, o que a TV Record negou e, posteriormente, no dia 9 de dezembro, confirmou que havia uma "negociação avançada". Em meio ao bombardeio de especulações na imprensa, Sabrina trabalhou normalmente na edição de 8 de dezembro do Pânico, que fez brincadeira com a situação. Anunciou, durante todo o programa, que teria uma "bomba". No encerramento, exibiram a imagem de uma bomba explodindo. Aquela foi a última edição de Sabrina na atração, já que no domingo seguinte só apareceu no último episódio de um quadro que ela conduzia e em ações de merchandising previamente gravadas, ações publicitárias essas que ela seria responsável por 45% de todo o Pânico na Band. Depois do término do programa de 15 de dezembro, Sabrina confirmou oficialmente seu desligamento da atração. Durante toda a semana anterior, diretores da Rede Bandeirantes e o dono do formato do Pânico tentaram convencer Sabrina Sato a não sair do programa, já que ela era uma das mais rentáveis da atração, talvez a mais rentável. Sem sucesso, os executivos acusaram a Rede Record de negociar com Sabrina às escondidas, tanto é que teriam ficado sabendo da tal mudança somente pela imprensa. Criador e dono do formato do Pânico, Antônio Augusto Amaral de Carvalho Filho disse que não imaginávamos que a Sabrina estivesse insatisfeita, com vontade de sair do Pânico, e que nunca imaginaríamos que a Sabrina fosse sair pela 'porta dos fundos'. 3ª temporada (2014) Em 2014, o programa retornou com mais mudanças inovadoras e tecnológicas em relação as outras temporadas e, novamente adotou um novo logotipo mais colorido e moderno. Os quadros também foram alterados, como a "Turma do Marcelo Sem Dente", "Pânico Santana", "É Nóis Cumpadi" e "Poderoso" que deixaram a atração, já que estavam desgastados. Para tentar se recuperar estrearam novos quadros, como já acontece com o Pânico a cada ano, alguns deles foram "Pânico na Onda" onde começou com as panicats e depois passaram a ser convidados famosos, cada um dos participantes tinham que competir entre si e ver quem passava mais tempo em cima de uma pequena prancha de surf, o quadro era realizado num parque aquático. A "Copa Libertadores do Humor" realizou uma competição com os humoristas do elenco Márvio Lúcio e Guilherme Santana contra dois humoristas argentinos, os brasileiros imitavam alguma personalidade da mídia argentina e os argentinos algum brasileiro, aquele que fizesse as melhores imitações ganhariam no final um troféu. A "Fazendinha Maldita" foi considerado o maior sucesso do ano. As panicats do elenco foram levadas para uma fazenda mal assombrada, onde na década XVIII serviu para escravidão e rituais. Na fazenda, elas tinham que realizar provas e desafios, por mais perigoso e nojento que fosse, no final do quadro a que tivesse o menor desempenho iria 'sair' do programa. A ex-panicat Dani Bolina foi a juíza das provas. No final do quadro, realizado na noite de 21 de dezembro de 2014, a panicat Mari Gonzalez foi a escolhida para sair, porém teve uma surpresa, sair do posto de panicat e ser promovida a repórter e apresentadora da atração. O Talk-show nas alturas entrevistava algum famoso dentro de um avião, a entrevista era sempre realizada por Daniel Zukerman. Para substituir o Jornal do Boris, veio o Jornal Dos Dois Echás. Durante a Copa do Mundo foi exibido o Pânico Futebol Clube e Pânico Na Copa, mostrando as torcidas e tudo que rolava nos jogos, nas eleições foi ao ar o Debate do Pânico e Pânico Eleições, que sempre mostrava a agenda dos candidatos a presidência. O Cê que sabe era exibido toda semana contando uma história de forma bem humorada com alguns integrantes, o público sempre era escolhido para definir o final da história com duas opções, pelo twitter, sempre com desafios super produzidos e radicais. Alguns quadros nem sempre eram apresentados toda semana e muitos saiam do ar rapidamente por conta da baixa repercussão. 4ª temporada (2015) Para tentar recuperar toda a queda que teve nos últimos anos, a atração veio com grandes novidades em sua quarta temporada. Entraram no elenco: Tiririca, Solange Damasceno (Gaga de Ilhéus), Patrick Maia e a nova panicat Aline Mineiro; voltou Carlos Alberto da Silva (Mendigo) e saiu: Wellington Muniz (Ceará), Nicole Bahls e a panicat Renata Molinaro (Renatinha). Mari Gonzalez passou a ser Repórter/Apresentadora do programa. A nova temporada estreou em 22 de fevereiro de 2015 e registrou índices superiores á temporada passada. 5ª temporada (2016) A temporada estreia em 31 de janeiro com novos integrantes. Retorna Fabio Rabin que fez parte do programa entre 2006 e 2009 e sai o comediante e deputado federal Tiririca .Junto com Rabin, Lucas Salles, ex-repórter do programa CQC. Foi confirmado também o youtuber Júlio Cocielo. No 1° programa anunciaram que teria uma surpresa, a surpresa foi a modelo Aline Riscado como a nova integrante da atração. Além disso, também ficou vedada a imitação do "dono do Baú", que já foi um dos carros-chefes do programa com a interpretação de Wellington Muniz, o Ceará. A principal motivação que teria feito Silvio Santos a iniciar uma demanda contra o Pânico na Band teria sido um aborrecimento com uma dublagem feita. O programa colocou na boca de Sílvio um palavrão que ele não teria dito. No entanto, a Band tentou reconciliar o Pânico com Silvio Santos junto ao SBT, mas o apresentador recusou tirar a ação. Em 21 de fevereiro de 2013, a Justiça de São Paulo, determinou de vez que os integrantes do Pânico não poderão fazer mais uso da imagem de Silvio Santos, bem como se aproximar dele, sob pena de multa de R$ 100 mil. Antes disso, o programa já havia usado a imagem do apresentador na estreia da sua segunda temporada. * Em 24 de junho de 2012, o programa fez uma simulação de um enterro do personagem vivido por Ceará, mostrando que eles não vão mais imitá-lo. Em resposta a brincadeira feita pelos integrantes, Sônia Abrão respondeu com indignação a sua citação na morte do personagem segundo ela, a mesma perdeu seu pai na mesma semana e disse: "Meu nome em piada de velório é cruel!". Um dia após a exibição, o SBT anunciou que estaria estudando uma nova ação contra a Band, já que segundo os advogados do SBT, o programa desrespeitou a ação judicial do desembargador Vito Guglielmi. Com isso, a Band seria multada em cerca de 100 mil reais pelo descumprimento da multa e ainda por indenização por danos morais. Os advogados do SBT decidiram não processar o programa, pois segundo eles, seria mais uma prolongação do assunto. * Após Silvio Santos, foi a vez do autor de novelas Walcyr Carrasco – atualmente da Rede Globo – a entrar com uma ação judicial contra o programa humorístico. A decisão foi tomada pelo autor após o programa fazer uma brincadeira, e criar o personagem "Walcyr Churrasco" (interpretado por Evandro Santo). O autor ... obteve liminar da desembargadora Elisabete Filizzola, da 2ª Câmara Cívil, do Rio de Janeiro, que proíbe que o programa Pânico na Band faça a imitação. Além disso, os humoristas não podem se aproximar do autor sob pena de multa de R$ 50 mil. * Outra polêmica foi o da ex-panicat Babi Rossi raspar o cabelo ao vivo no programa. Depois do ocorrido, houve muita repercussão na mídia e em redes sociais. Usuários do Twitter manifestaram revolta argumentando: "Tanta gente perdendo cabelo por causa de doença, e outros tirando por audiência, passou do limites, sem mais". Tudo começou quando o programa abriu uma enquete nas redes sociais perguntando se a Panicat deveria cortar o cabelo como o do humorista Marcelo Tas ou ao estilo moicano do jogador Neymar. Chegada a hora, o apresentador do humorístico deixou à sua escolha, Babi escolheu a primeiro opção, de cortar ao estilo de Marcelo Tas, logo depois um cabeleireiro apareceu no palco e prontamente cortou seu cabelo deixando-a careca. 2013 * Em 17 de fevereiro de 2013 na estreia da sua segunda temporada na emissora nova, a trupe usou a imagem de Silvio Santos, e fizeram uma paródia do apresentador levantando de um caixão e caminhando até o palco do programa, onde todos do elenco estava fantasiado de Silvio Santos. A Band teve que pagar uma multa para o SBT por ter usado a imagem sem qualquer tipo de permissão. Pouco tempo depois, o Ministério Público autorizou o programa a imitar e usar novamente a imagem de Silvio Santos porém o elenco não se mostrou interessado. O real motivo do processo do dono do SBT seria uma dublagem feita colocando um palavrão na boca do apresentador, a perda de audiência de seu programa para o Pânico na Band, ou ele estaria chateado com o elenco do programa por ter ido para a Band e não ao SBT como ele queria. * Em 31 de julho de 2013, a telespectadora Graziele Consentini entrou ao vivo no programa Fala que Eu Te Escuto através do Skype para comentar sobre a obesidade infantil. Enquanto dava seu depoimento, seu primo apareceu no vídeo mostrando as nádegas. No dia 4 de agosto o pastor Clodomir Santos disse que os jovens de hoje em dia são influenciados pelo Pânico na Band. Em nenhum momento ele cita o nome do programa, mais fica claro de notar no depoimento. "Esses bobões, quem embora tenham idades, que são influenciados por alguns programas de TV, que vão usar o que aconteceu aqui para provocar risadas, ou para dar audiência. Esses programas, que 'se é' que podem ser chamados de "Programas". No final do comentário, ele cita o nome do programa da Band: "Essa nova geração são os filhos do ‘Pânico’, fazem tudo para denegrir a imagem dos outros". * O líder religioso Valdemiro Santiago 'amaldiçoou' o programa e fez duras críticas a atração. “Eu não preciso de vocês, eu uso minha fé. Vocês têm de me usar, usar meu nome, usar minha voz para ter audiência”. 2014 * Em 1 de agosto a atriz da Rede Globo, Luana Piovani, foi abordada pelo repórter Vesgo com um buquê de flores na praia do Leblon. A atriz usou seu Facebook em 2 de agosto para ameaçar processar o humorístico. Ela disse: "Dependendo do que for exibido naquele lixo de programa, amanhã mandaremos notificação e entraremos com ação judicial contra a Band", a atriz ainda chamou os integrantes do Pânico de "infames lazarentos" e avisou que nenhum deles irá "tirar onda" com ela. Essa não foi a primeira vez que a atriz e o humorístico se desentenderam. Em 2008, Piovani e seu ex Dado Dolabella processaram o programa, no caso de Luana, pelas tentativas do humorístico de entrevistá-la no quadro Sandálias da Humildade. * Após o Mineiraço e o encerramento da Copa do Mundo FIFA de 2014, a equipe do Pânico na Band começou a perseguir o técnico Luiz Felipe Scolari, começando com a equipe em frente à casa do treinador, tentando contato com ele. Irritado na ocasião, Felipão chegou a discutir com um dos integrantes do Pânico. Uma das outras tentativas foi durante um voo para Porto Alegre, o treinador teve de aguentar brincadeiras e provocações de integrantes iniciadas no aeroporto em São Paulo e foram prolongadas dentro do avião, pelo personagem Impostor. Após a decolagem, Felipão ouviu Impostor e parte da equipe do Pânico tentarem puxar músicas provocativas ao técnico, incluindo, o hino nacional, mas os passageiros não entraram na provocação e a equipe do programa ouviu uma bronca do comandante da aeronave para encerrar a brincadeira: “As aeromoças avisaram o comandante, que pediram que respeitassem a privacidade dos passageiros", relatou o assessor do técnico Acaz Felleger ao jornal O Estado de S. Paulo. Após o pouso em Porto Alegre, Daniel Zukerman, o Impostor, pediu desculpas a Felipão pelas brincadeiras e pediu para que ele desse uma entrevista ao programa. Sem ouvir nenhuma resposta do treinador, ele insiste pedindo ao menos um recado para a torcida brasileira e chega a chamar um dos passageiros para fazer uma pergunta ao treinador. Descontente com a situação, Felipão não responde e levante de seu assento para evitar o humorista. Este quadro foi alvo de críticas, o jornalista Cosme Rímoli do portal R7 criticou as atitudes do Pânico, "Luiz Felipe Scolari não é um bandido. É um treinador de futebol que fracassou na Copa de 2014. Como venceu em 2002. Não merece ser humilhado pela equipe do Pânico. Aliás, ninguém merece…" 2015 * Durante a exposição anual da Comic Con Experience, o programa enviou como repórteres Lucas Maciel e Aline Mineiro, fantasiados à caráter para fazer a cobertura do evento, fazendo entrevistas com seus os participantes. Em uma das entrevistas feitas pelo programa, uma participante do evento, que estava fazendo um cosplay da personagem Estelar, de Jovens Titãs, foi lambida por Lucas. A participante, que se sentiu ofendida, escreveu em sua conta pessoal do Facebook um relato pessoal sobre o ocorrido, com xingamentos e ofensas à equipe do programa, o que fez com que o caso se repercutisse pela internet. O site organizador do evento, Omelete, hospedado pelo UOL, divulgou no dia seguinte uma nota de repúdio ao programa, proibindo a sua participação no evento. Nota de repúdio ao programa Pânico na Band|URL = http://omelete.uol.com.br/filmes/noticia/ccxp-2015-nota-de-repudio-ao-programa-panico-na-band/ |obra=Omelete |publicado= UOL |acessadoem=7 de dezembro de 2015}} 2016 * No primeiro episódio da 5° temporada ouve uma briga entre Solange (uma das integrantes do quadro "Gagas de Ilhéus") com a maioria do elenco ao vivo. * Antonia Fontenelle pretende processar o programa por ter seu telefone divulgado. * A participante expulsa do BBB16, Ana Paula, concedeu uma entrevista ao programa. Porém, como tinha contrato de exclusividade com a Rede Globo durante seis meses, ela não poderia dar entrevista a outras emissoras nesse período. A emissora carioca não sabe que medidas tomar contra Ana, já que, por causa da legião de fãs que conquistou no reality, ela não pode levar uma dura penalização. Recepção Audiência e repercussão Em sua estreia na Band, a atração marcou 11 pontos de média, com pico de 14 e share (número de televisores ligados) de 17%. Uma audiência seis vezes maior do que a emissora vinha conquistando até então, gerando muita repercussão, principalmente nas redes sociais como o Twitter onde foi um dos assuntos mais comentados. No primeiro programa, foram reveladas parte das novas Panicats, onde cada uma estava com uma máscara no rosto, até que todas fossem apresentadas ao público. Somente no seu segundo programa, foi revelado todas as integrantes: Jaque Khury, Aryane Steinkopf, e Nicole Bahls. As antigas Panicats, foram demitidas. Das antigas, somente Babi Rossi permaneceu. Um tempo depois, Nicole Bahls retornou ao programa. Em 22 de abril de 2012, o humorístico registrou seu primeiro recorde de audiência. Alcançou por alguns minutos 16 pontos no IBOPE, chegando a liderar por 32 minutos, porém na média geral, fechou com dez pontos ocupando o terceiro lugar atrás da Record e Globo. O motivo que explica essa alta, foi neste dia a panicat Babi Rossi ter raspado o cabelo ao vivo no programa, o que gerou muita repercussão na mídia e chegou a ser um dos assuntos mais comentados nas redes sociais. Depois foi perdendo audiência, e a recuperou no início da temporada de 2013. O Pânico na Band é um programa cheio de bordões e personagens famosos que viram "memes" na internet, como o bordão "Corta pra 18" do personagem "Marcelo sem dente", "Mais ou menos..." do "Poderoso Castiga" e o do personagem sátira do Boris Casoy "Boa Noite" (na temporada 2012). Mas no segundo semestre de 2013 o programa despencou na audiência, em seus primeiros programas na Band, o humorístico disputava o primeiro lugar do IBOPE, na casa dos 10 pontos; devido ao fim do quadro "A Turma do Marcelo Sem Dente", o programa perdeu a metade do público, ficando na casa dos 5 pontos. Quando era da Rede TV!, o programa sempre disputava a primeira colocação com a média de 8 a 10 pontos na audiência, hoje disputa a quarta colocação, ficando apenas a frente do Teste de Fidelidade da mesma Rede TV!, que marca apenas entre 1 e 2 pontos.“Pânico” tem pior audiência de estreia de temporada na Band; confira os consolidados deste domingo (22/02/15) Desde então o "Pânico" vem enfrentando a sua pior fase de audiência.O humorístico vem marcando uma média de 5 a 6 pontos, brigando pelo quarto lugar na Grande São Paulo,"Pânico" enfrenta sua pior fase de audiência na BandAudiências do domingo (01/03/15) e vem caindo cada vez mais, sendo incomodado pela Rede TV! no horário pelo humorístico Encrenca.“Encrenca” tem ótima audiência, bate recorde e vence o “Pânico” Elenco Atuais Ex-Integrantes Panicats Equipe Equipe musical Equipe de produção Quadros Temporada 2012 * Jornal do Boris * Spring Break * Tucano Huck e Vesgo nas Festas * Programa Amaury Dumbo * Curiosidades da Internet * Eu Preciso de um Companheiro * Avenida Barril * Save George * Pânico Futebol Clube * Joguin da Verdade * Musas da Band * O Maior Arregão do Mundo (fase 1 e 2) * Academia de Panicats * Ajudando a Família Para Nossa Alegria * Troféu Joel Santana * FaceTruque * Afogando o Ganso * Prainha Gente Fina * O Impostor Temporada 2013 * Panicats Ricas * A Turma do Marcelo Sem Dente * Ixxxkenta * Quem Ri se Ferra * O Inconveniente * Verdade ou Mito? * Mundo Animal * Sabrina Sato (entrevistas) * Semana em Pânico * O Impostor: Reportagens Pelo Mundo * Mil Lugares Para Conhecer se Quiser Morrer * Propaganda em Pânico * Pânico Testes * Funk Zica da Comunidade/Funk Ostentação * Alfinete - Repórter * Vesgo - Repórter * Narrando o Clipe * Evandro Santo - Repórter * Luan Sacana e Gustavo Lindo * Vovó Vida Loka * AIkesperança/Eike de pobre a nobre * Pânico Santana * A praça e grossa * MTGUI * Patrulha da praia * Fodastico * Poderoso Temporada 2014 * Pânico na Ilha * Fazendinha Maldita * The Vodka Brasil * Poderoso Responde * Mendigata * Pânico na Onda * Pagode da Ofensa * Mari Baianinha * Debate do Pânico * Copa Libertadores do Humor * Eu sou Mais Engraçado que o Ié Ié * Emprego em pânico * Jornal Dos Dois Echás * Severino e Cavalcante * Pânico Testes * Histórias Confusas * Vídeo Sou * Humor e Sexo * The Voisé * Talk show nas Alturas * Vovôzinho Chapadão Temporada 2015 * Pânico Festas * A Igreja do Poderoso * Master Jegue * Futebol em Pânico * Agnaldo Te Mostro * Apagão * Eletrocutados com Raul Zil * Gugu vs. Ratinho * Patrick Maia * Mendigo e Mendigata * Master Drag * Sistema trapaceiro de Televisão * Piadas de Tiozão * I Love Quandodáibopolis * Aprendiz do Impostor * Hotel Fantasma * Fale qualquer coisa * Vesgo e Tucano Huck * TV Talibã * Caipiroto * Locutor de Senhas * Hora do Abate * Domingão do Fausão * Panicat's show * Rei Drogado * Pego ou Não Pego * Pânico on the beach * As coisa gozada do sem dente * KGAME SHOW * Whatsapp Deselegante * Afogando o Ganso * Acasala Show * Fazendo as pazes com o sucesso * Game of Compras * Gugu na minha cela * Mari Baianinha * Trolagens * Pânico Racing * Pânico Macabro * Treta da Semana * Os mandamentos da tv * Tiririca Idol * Microfone Pesado * Christian Pior e Amanda Ramalho * Panicats com Bola e Bolinha * Microfone Fedido * O freela ou frila da fama * Panico's Chef * Mcs Mirins * Pior Não Fica * Universitários em Pânico * Figuraças da Internet * Bola Nas Costas * Bate ou Regaça * Fazendo as pazes com o sucesso * As gagas de ilheus * Apagão Temporada 2016 * Afogando O Ganso Racing * O Quarto do Pânico * Wesley Veadão * O Passageiro * Bate ou Regaça - Fase 2 * Táxi Metrossexual * O mundo Segundo Os Portuguêses * Camarote Da Bicharada * Turbina A Minha Carroça * Bella Coisinhas * Universitários Em Pânico * Silvio E As Gagas De Ilheus * Beija Saco * A Riscado * Master Ré * A Ilha * Perrengue Do Amor * Musa Das Olimpíadas * O Drama De Lapela * Pânico Trollagens * Webbullyng * Os Dez Mandamentos * Botecão Do Pânico * Relação Premiada * Consciência Alcoólica * Pânico Eventos * Famosos Em Pânico * Youtubers Do Pânico * Cospe Ou Engole Show * E Agora Dilma? * Café Com A Presidente * O japonês Da federal * Pânico Entrevista * Super Nani X Lili * Treta Da Semana * O homem mais forte:Monstro X Mutante * Pânico homenagens * Risadária Em Pânico * Trollagem * Ao Prof.Raimundo Com Carinho * Bate Ou Regaça Especial Team Monstro VS Team Mutante * O homem mais forte:Libanês X Mohai * Bate ou regaça - Fase 3 * Pânico Musiquinhas * O Robert * Emporradamento Feminino Prêmios e indicações Ver também * Jovem Pan FM * Panicats * ''Pânico'' (programa de rádio) Ligações externas * * Blog do programa * * * *